Chapter 8/Alliance attacked
The Flyer flees from it's hiding space as Lex's Alliance mothership fires at the small shuttle hitting it's aft shields. In the cockpit sparks erupt from the ceiling. I'm having a hard time shaking him Ensign Paris says as he's piloting the shuttle. Typhuss turns to Harry to give him an order. Open a channel to the fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. Ensign Kim inputs commands into the console. Channel open Ensign Kim says as he turns to Admiral Kira. Typhuss speaks into the com. All ships target your weapons on the Alliance ship, fire at will says Typhuss as he talked into the com. Typhuss targeted the Alliance ship and fired photonic missiles at the ship. The Delta Flyer fires several volleys of photonic missiles but they bounce harmlessly off the Alliance's shields. In the cockpit Harry, Typhuss, and Tom are shocked by that. Does that happen in your time sir? Ensign Kim says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira turns to him. Yeah, it does says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. Ensign Paris turns to them. Must get very annoying Tom says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at him. It does, we have to find a way to take their shields down says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. On the bridge of the Phoenix Colonel Tyson turns to Lieutenant Tanner. Alison come to course two-one-eight mark fourteen, Mr. Tanner fire quantum phasers on full Colonel Tyson says as she looks at Major Mitchell then turns to Lieutenant Tanner. Both officers comply with her orders. Coming to course two-one-eight mark fourteen Major Mitchell says as she inputs commands into the conn station and steers the steering column. Tanner inputs commands into his console. Firing quantum phasers now Colonel Lieutenant Tanner says as he looks at his console then looks at Colonel Tyson. The Phoenix fires a spread of phaser fire at the Alliance mothership hitting it's shield bubble, as three Hazari warships follow the Daedalus-class vessel in firing their weapons. On the Delta Flyer, Typhuss looks at Tom and gives him an order. Tom, bring us around for another pass, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Ensign Paris inputs commands into the console and moves the levers on his right side. Aye, Admiral Ensign Paris says as he gets to work. Admiral Kira turns to Ensign Kim. Time to show Lex, what the Delta Flyer can do in battle says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. Typhuss taps the fire button on the console as the Delta Flyer fires phasers at the Alliance ship. On the Pel'tak of the Alliance mothership Lex looks at the weapons officer. Destroy that shuttle NOW! Lex says as he looks at the weapons officer. He tries his best to take out the Flyer and hits the starboard shield. On the Flyer sparks fly and lights flicker. Shields down to 56% damage to secondary power couplings Ensign Kim says as he looks at his console. Admiral Kira looks at Ensign Paris. Tom, evasive maneuvers says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom nods. Aye, Admiral Ensign Paris says as he brings the Flyer about. Admiral Kira turns to Harry and asked about Voyager and the Phoenix. What about Voyager and the Phoenix? asked Typhuss as he looks at Harry. He looks at the console. Their shields are holding and their continuing their assault Ensign Kim says as he looks at his console then turns to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at Tom. Tom, come to course one-seven-six-five-eight mark nine says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom nods and moves his levers and inputs commands into the small console in front of him. Admiral Kira turns to Ensign Kim. Tell the fleet we are moving in on Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. He nods and inputs commands into the console. Fleet's responding the Phoenix is following us in Ensign Kim says as he looks at his console and then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira then looks at his console. I am having trouble keeping the weapons online, Harry repair the secondary power couplings says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. Ensign Kim heads to the aft compartment as shuttle jolts hard. Firing phasers says Typhuss as he pushed the fire button on the console. The Delta Flyer fires phasers at the Alliance ship. On the Pel'tak weapons officer looks at his console. Shields are holding weapons officer says as he looks at his console then at Commander Kiva and Lex. Lex looks at him. Target that piece of crap shuttle and destroy it Lex says as he looks at him. The Alliance mothership fires at the Flyer hits the starboard nacelle. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at the screen. Shields are down to ten percent we've got to head back to Voyager Ensign Paris says as he turns to him. Admiral Kira looks at him. Take us back to Voyager now says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. He nods and inputs commands into the console and moves different levers. The Flyer heads back to Voyager. In the Pel'tak the weapon officer smiles. We've inflicted heavy damage to the shuttle weapon officer says as he looks at Lex. Lex turns to the pilot. Take us to hyperspace Lex says as he looks at the pilot. Pilot inputs commands. Lex's mothership enters hyperspace. On the bridge of the Phoenix the crew is shocked. The Alliance ship just entered hyperspace Lieutenant Campbell says as she looks at Colonel Tyson. Mariah looks at the viewer.